


There's a Honey

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 好像太久没有恋爱了，所以，作为成年人的卢卡有些笨拙。而同是成年人的伊万，又好像顾虑太多了。高中物理老师 X 高中体育老师。





	There's a Honey

**Author's Note:**

> 不好看。

**1**

    “拉基蒂奇先生，我……好像错用了你的牙刷。”

  

    刷出满嘴泡沫时，莫德里奇才发觉嘴里的味道不是百分百熟悉的甜柑橘，而混了百分之一刺激的生姜与薄荷。他将牙刷从嘴中抽出，端详把柄。是棕色的，没问题，他的牙刷也是棕色的。但它不该是半透明的。

    揉了揉眼睛，他一瞥放在镜前的另一只漱口杯，将里面过了一晚而被晾得半干的牙刷拿出，发现那支才是自己的。

    天，他在这个有好感的新同事面前犯了近不可原谅的错误。

    他祈祷拉基蒂奇不会是重度洁癖什么的。

  

   “没事，我可以用酒店的。”刚换完T恤的拉基蒂奇云淡风轻地答。

   “重点不仅是‘待会你要用什么刷牙’，还是‘我们已经共享了一根牙刷’这样的事实会不会令你尴尬？”莫德里奇想。但既然对方表现得无所谓，自己也不必再让局面更尴尬。突然又想到了什么，他再度语气犹豫地开口：“呃……但是……酒店的牙刷被我们用来刷鞋了。”

    昨晚出行时踏过雨后的草地，两人的白鞋都沾上了泥渍。莫德里奇在回酒店后用酒店的牙刷刷鞋，原本没做过此事的拉基蒂奇，由于心疼刚穿了没多久就染脏的新鞋，在一旁也学了起来。

    正在翻找洗漱包的拉基蒂奇停下动作，说：“那我去找找清洁客房的人。”

   “……非常抱歉。”

   “没事，你也不是故意的，先去刷完牙再说吧。”

    刚才一直狼狈地带着泡沫对话的莫德里奇小跑回了浴室，边漱口边懊恼自己怎么这么粗心，只是感了个冒，整个人就比以往迟钝了万分。

    洗完脸时拉基蒂奇正好回来，摇着头说找不到人。

    “要不打个电话？”莫德里奇走到床头的客房座机前，快捷拨通酒店前台的号码，“正在忙碌中，请您稍后再拨”。挂断，等待后再拨，还是忙音。

    “我们好像身在《闪灵》里。就是那种，诡异的酒店。”拉基蒂奇说。

    “……浴缸里可没有裸女等你。”

    “或许是一大早没睡醒的大家都用错了牙刷，纷纷打电话给前台了吧。”他开了个在此刻并不能让莫德里奇笑的笑话，然后回自己的床上无奈地躺倒，“走投无路了。你介意共用一根牙刷吗，莫德里奇先生？”

    “呃？”他哪来的资格介意，还得感谢拉基蒂奇没有暴揍他一顿，虽然他看对方也不会就是了，“……当然不介意。还有，你可以叫我的名字，‘卢卡’，‘L-U-K-A’那个，不是‘L-U-C-A’。”

    “那你也该叫我的名字。而且，你明明比我大。”拉基蒂奇注视着正盘腿坐在另一张床上的莫德里奇，“该不会，你还不知道我的名字吧？”

    “知道的，‘伊万’，‘I-V-A-N’。”

    “哈哈，那就好。一直没有机会详细地自我介绍。其实我也和你一样算是这所高中的新人。而且，严格来说，我还是学生。硕士在读，在这里待完一个学年做完研究就离开。”

    “哪方面的研究？”

    “嗯，大概是……关于这类地区公立高中的物理教学方法改进的研究什么的。” 指的是发展较一般的地区，“你呢，莫……卢卡？”

   “我来这边一个学期，算是某种教学援助计划里的。另外，无意冒犯，你可以去刷牙吗？”

   “味道很明显？”拉基蒂奇看了一眼两人间的距离，过道的距离并不小，自己的味道就这么不堪吗。

    “……有一些。”

    没刷牙的年轻人恶作剧般用力朝对面的床哈了一口气，惹来一阵嫌恶的声音。

   “好了好了，我去就是。话说回来，你还没资格吐槽我一直不刷牙。明明是你用错了我的牙刷，才让我没法刷牙的。”

 

    莫德里奇透过浴室的磨砂玻璃墙去偷看正在挤牙膏的拉基蒂奇，想知道对方是否真的如所说那一般不介意。

    关于这位新同事，他的了解不多，也就刚才对方说的那一些。除此之外，他还知道非常重要的一件事——拉基蒂奇是他的同类。

    这是莫德里奇的无意发现。

    他所属的学校之前招募来这个小镇援助教学的老师。早已习惯、甚至迷恋都市生活的莫德里奇原本不感兴趣，但在第五次走过招募海报、看到底下那行“补贴奖金X万”时，计划换新车的他又心动了。最后，他决定要来，不就一个学期的事，就当是寻求个几个月修养身心的清净。

    但小镇比他想象中的要清静寡淡。到达那日，他本想随便找个同志酒吧解忧，在google半天后却发现镇上连个同志酒吧也没有，唯一一个与此类似的聚会点，是临镇某个人气一般的酒吧里的一间破旧的包厢。

    纵使莫德里奇对小镇的闭塞、保守和同类聚会点的破旧有太多的不满，他还是决定先把这些情绪放一边。卸下行李后，他简单地洗了个头后就出发朝同志包厢前进。他要看在霓虹灯下的麦色肌肤，要闻汇聚在胡茬间的汗水，他确信这一切能纾解他内心的情绪。

    进入包厢前，校长的邮件不合时宜地发来。他倚在门边，低头回复格格不入的邮件，顺便拍开偷袭在腰部的手。就在这时，身旁的门被从里打开，有人走出，刚摁下“发送”的莫德里奇抬头看了一眼。

    真是走运的夜晚，最先走出来的青年的外貌完全狙击了他的取向，看上去还是在念大学的美妙年纪——虽然他觉得这个小镇上有什么正经的大学那就是有鬼了。但不走运的是对方似乎已有人选。

   “那谁，叫什么来着？对了，伊万，今晚去我家咯。”第二个出来的人扯了扯前面的人的衣袖。

   “今晚？不行，明早我还有课呢。而且我不喜欢进展这么快的，抱歉啦。”

   “有课？你他妈的还在上学？”

   “对的。”

   “可你他妈看起来……不像是未成年。高中吗？哪一个？”

   “哈哈，你猜吧。”

   交谈的二人推开酒吧的门走向停车场，莫德里奇踮脚，想要看清对方正在干什么，但无奈停车场太暗而他又不高，最后什么也没看到。他失望地走进充盈着蓝粉灯光的包厢，环视了一圈，收获了几个搭讪也回复了几个问好，然后像找不到猎物的捕食者般扫兴地推门离开。

    莫德里奇没有觉得屋里蠢蠢欲动的普通小镇男孩有什么不好。但和之前那个叫“伊万”的青年相比，他们可就差得太多了。那个“伊万”，是不一样的，至于哪里很特别，他好像也说不出。总之是少了心动的感觉。

    反正他希望能够在未来的学校里遇到那个疑似还在念高中的“伊万”。

    第二天，如愿以偿，来学校报到的莫德里奇遇到了那个人。

    不过不是以师生关系相遇，而是以同事关系。

   “伊万，等一下！过来过来。哎，迟到一下没关系，先来和新老师问好。”引领莫德里奇参观教师办公室的校长叫住抱着教案、即将离开的一头短金毛，“这是我们的物理老师，伊万·拉基蒂奇。”

    莫德里奇愣住。

    “物理……老师？”

    “对啊，虽然年轻，还是研究生，但是教得还不错噢。来来来，问好，问好。”校长摆出撮合二人的模样。

    对方从抱着书的臂弯中抽出右手，微倾下身同莫德里奇握手问好，动作自然，完全没有异样。

   “看来他昨晚没看到我”——反应过来的莫德里奇松了口气，赶紧同对方问好，并趁机近距离观察对方的面庞。眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，下巴，都很好。等等，眼袋为什么这么深，发际线又怎么回事，难道趁着年轻气盛做那些事情做到很晚才睡觉吗？

    鉴于二人所活动的区域并不同，一个是体育场，一个是教学楼，接下来的日子里两人并没有太多相遇的机会，即使见了面也只有浅浅的、同事间的点头问好。莫德里奇想去那个令他印象不太好的同志包厢里撞撞运气，但觉得在这种场所遇到同事似乎略有尴尬，而且他还没有汽车，目前的代步工具是一辆老旧的二手机车。骑着它从这个镇子跑到另一个镇子，又太累、太耗时了，他还有很多工作上的正经事要做。

    但或许是上天在眷顾想要恋爱、却又因忙于工作而苦苦单身二十六年的莫德里奇，在他到来不久后的第一次教师聚会出游里，他和拉基蒂奇被凑到了一起。

    那天他奇怪地感冒——或许是因为昨晚运动后洗了太冰的冷水澡——鼻水一直不间断地在淌，耗掉了他口袋里唯一一包纸巾。站在人群外的他仰着头、捏着鼻子，难受至极，吸引了原本在不远处和别人讲话的拉基蒂奇。

    “纸。”叠得平整的纸巾被递到莫德里奇手边。

    莫德里奇接过纸巾，看清来人后，一边擦着鼻水一边鼻音重重地问好。

    “你的感冒似乎很严重。”

    “没什么，睡一觉就能好了。”莫德里奇摆摆手，挥舞着纸巾，然后毫无预兆地打了个喷嚏。

    初春的清晨是清冷的，莫德里奇的长发还因水雾而变得半湿。拉基蒂奇迟疑了一会儿，扯下搭在肩上的衬衫，展开，披在对方的双肩上。因为尺寸不合，肩部的布料往下塌了一块，让裹在里面的人又显得更小只。

    “嗯？你们关系这么好？”安排住宿的老师不知道从什么地方冒了出来，“那就把你们安排在一间。”她在笔记本上记下二人的名字，用一条直线将两个名字连在一起。

    缩在衬衫里的莫德里奇想说并不是，但又想到与其和其他不熟悉的中年老师住一间，倒不如和这个自己略有好感的年轻人共处一室。缺点也就只有他没法在房间内舒展开来、做回本我。他朝拉基蒂奇那儿望了一眼，对方和他一样，也是一脸懵，还有和莫德里奇一样的、想反对却又不想反对的惊讶。

    拉基蒂奇为什么会有这样的反应？他迫切地想知道。

    接着，感冒中的莫德里奇又打了一个突然的喷嚏。在揉着鼻子说“好烦”时，他被旁边的人用长手一揽，“这样会不会好些？”

    “好个头。你又不是把我抱在怀中，只是一只手臂搭在我肩膀上。”莫德里奇想。

    但他感觉到心跳在明显地加快。不知道心跳加速会不会让血液变热——身为体育老师的他此刻把所有原本熟悉的相关知识都抛到脑后了——反正他觉得就是了，就是心跳越来越快，身体越来越热了。

 

    “对了，感冒！”

     长时间无言低头走路的莫德里奇突然冒出的话让身旁的拉基蒂奇被吓了一跳。

    “还很难受吗？”

    “没有，今天好些了。”多亏心跳一直太快，身体变得很热、一直在流汗，“我是说，我今天用了你的牙刷……”

    “……然后我用了你用过的我的牙刷。”拉基蒂奇补全后半句。

    “所以……或许有可能？对不起。”

    莫德里奇真的恨感冒。虽然是它让自己同拉基蒂奇走得更近，但也是它让自己的瞬时智商直线下降。他思忖在这一个早上里做了多少蠢事，先是错用牙刷，后是吃早餐时将橙汁倒出杯子，再后来是走路时差点被绊倒，现在是意识到自己将感冒传染给了拉基蒂奇。恐怕要说一百次“抱歉”才行吧。

    “怪不得我觉得有些头晕。”不知道在说真话还是假话的拉基蒂奇停下脚步，目送前面的人渐渐远去，“卢卡，要不我们不去了吧。”他把莫德里奇的名字叫得顺畅。

    “……这样好吗？”莫德里奇也在他身旁停下。

    “放心，我了解他们，完全可以的。反正接下来也都是一些我们不会感兴趣的活动。”

    莫德里奇点点头，和拉基蒂奇一起站在春风中，又打了一个喷嚏。

    “要现在回酒店吗？”

    “等一下吧，现在回去太无聊了。”

    “但外面有些冷。老实说，我认为你当初就该请假的。”

    “这是我来到这里后的第一次集体活动，不参加的话不太好。”

    “也是。”拉基蒂奇不再反驳，朝正在擤鼻子的莫德里奇看了眼，然后拍了拍自己宽厚的肩膀，“如果你还是头晕，可以靠在我肩上。”

    不客气的莫德里奇厚脸皮地往左边迈了一步，头歪靠在拉基蒂奇肩上。他并不敢完全放松地将整个头颅的重量都压在对方肩上，而是紧绷着，好让拉基蒂奇不会觉得难受。他想到拉基蒂奇刚才说他头晕了，于是摸了摸自己的头发，说：“如果你头晕，也可以靠我这里”。

    拉基蒂奇也不客气地将头靠在了莫德里奇的头上。

    此刻的姿势是多么滑稽和愚蠢，与年龄非常不符。

 

* * *

 

**2**

    “你最近传球失误率很高，我想，马尔科，你最近应该……”

    “莫德里奇老师，就是那个人。”

    “……什么‘那个人’？”

    “那个啊那个，”男孩朝场外的一个方向指着，“走在一个女生旁边的，看到了吗？”

    莫德里奇朝男孩手指的方向看去，看到走在夕阳中的抱着书的女学生，以及在她身旁的拉基蒂奇。

    “自从那个叫拉基蒂奇的男老师来了我们学校，和我约会的那个女生——就是旁边那个——她就不常来看我踢球，总是忙着写物理题。我天，物理题有什么好写的，物理老师有什么好看的，不就长那样吗？两个眼睛，一个鼻子，一只嘴巴，我也有啊。”

    不过又是高中生的恋爱烦恼，莫德里奇笑笑，叫少年别看了，要听他接下来说的话。

    “不，老师，我的传球一向很优越。你看我的表现。”

    原本坐着球的少年将足球从屁股下拿出，放在草皮上大脚一开。足球划出了一个诡异至极的弧线，越过训练场的围栏，打在了——

    ——女孩的肩膀上。

   “马尔科！！！！”女声响彻整个训练场。

   “操，我想踢中的是那个物理老师……”

   这失误率不是很要命吗，莫德里奇想。他抬头朝球飞向的那边看去，看到好感的人因学生的鲁莽举动而皱起了眉头，但目光交接的那一刻对方又露出了微笑。

   “操，”莫德里奇难得地在心里骂脏，“我也想写物理题。”

 

   _“简讯：伊万，周末了，出来喝一杯。”_

_“简讯：你什么时候从那该死的小镇回来？”_

_“邮件：无题。来自达利奇教授。”_

_“_ _Breaking News_ _：官方宣布_ _XX_ _离队。”_

_“简讯：你必须来！德扬家今晚有通宵派对！！！！！”_

    刚洗完澡的拉基蒂奇坐在桌前滑着手机里的未读信息。无非就是新朋友的派对邀约，对自己有好感的人想要约上一炮，几年前的恋人在喝多了的时候有了破镜重圆的意愿，还有掺杂在其间的来自教授的邮件。以及：

   _“嗨，伊万。只是问问，有没有运用物理学改进传球成功率的可能？”_

_“来自卢卡。”_

   简讯丛中的一股清流——无论是内容还是发件人——瞬间提起了他的兴趣。

   “有可能，”他开始码字，想起他的朋友有做这方面的研究，因为所在的研究所与某球队达成合作关系，但研究方向是物理教育的他对此了解不多，“但是没那么简单。我是说，工程量很大。”发送。

   “啊，好吧，”最后的标点符号不知为何发错了。

    拉基蒂奇不喜欢模糊不清的对话。但他感觉莫德里奇传简讯的风格温温吞吞，就算问半天对方也吐不出什么真话，于是，他拨通了电话。

   

    裤袋里的手机开始振动时，骑着机车的莫德里奇刚把车开过“欢迎来到XXX镇”的招牌。他本想等着来电自己挂断，但来电的人似乎并无这般意愿。被这不断的震动弄得有点烦，莫德里奇边继续开车边没看屏幕地接起了电话。

   “喂？”语气里有些不耐烦。

   “卢卡？”另一头的拉基蒂奇因为对方鲜少的不耐烦而怀疑是不是本人。

   一个急刹车，腿支着地。“伊万？！呃，是、是我。我正在开车，没注意是你的来电。怎么突然打来了？……”

   “你在外面？”

   “对，出来买沐浴露。你知道，我们体育老师每天都在出着汗，没有沐浴露活不下去。”所以，其实家里囤了几大瓶，不存在用不完的时候。

   “哦。我是想问你刚才的那条简讯。”

   “是四十分钟前，鬼知道在这没回复的四十分钟里你都做了什么。”莫德里奇心想。

   “是这样的，还记得今天那个将球踢向你的学生吗？”

   “记得。”

   “他最近的传球成功率比以往低，所以我在想，有没有什么其他方法能够帮助他。不过现在看来没办法呢。”

   “我认为这个是天赋和心态的问题。”

   “马尔科的天赋没问题。但是心态，他最近总心不在焉的，因为喜欢的女生……就是今天和你走着的那个女孩，是你的学生吗？马尔科说她最近不常来看比赛和训练，因为太沉迷于物理。”

   “你是在责备我给她布置了太多作业吗？”

   “我是想说你太有吸引力了好吗？！”——莫德里奇不懂拉基蒂奇为何如此呆瓜。他放弃讨论这个话题，说没事了，那就这样吧，一切顺其自然，他要回家了。

   “早点回去吧，我这边开始下起雨了。”

   “我好像也闻到了雨的味道，”这里离家似乎有十分钟的车程，“那就这样吧，拜。”

   “到家时请告知我一声。”

   “好，挂了。”

 

    距离通话的挂断已过二十分钟。拉基蒂奇在其间喝了一杯半的热茶，拆开了三份账单，改了七个人的作业，以及反复查看了五次手机，还是没等来莫德里奇的安全抵家告知。

    他记得莫德里奇的住所在学校附近，离那里最近的商店只有三分钟的步行路程——等等，所以他为什么要骑机车？不，这不是现在的重点。就算莫德里奇骑机车去最远的商店，现在也该回到家了。

    窗外突然一亮——是闪电，紧接是一声响雷，让拉基蒂奇又更为莫德里奇担心。他想拨通电话，但考虑安全原因却又放弃。最后他还是选择了没效率的短信。

   “卢卡你到家了吗？”省去了逗号。

    半分钟后等来的并不是对方的回复，而是简讯传送失败的系统提示。拉基蒂奇才发现手机无信号。这不是稀罕的事，在落后的小镇里，暴雨将信号冲没是正常的事。

    或许他已经安全到家，只是报平安的简讯也被暴雨冲掉了吧，他想，然后又重新在桌前坐下，继续批改剩下的作业。但心始终没能安定，总觉得有哪里不对。

    卢卡已经到家了，卢卡被困在路上，卢卡已经到家了，卢卡被困在路上……两种声音在脑内混合，扰乱他批改作业的思路。

    拉基蒂奇确信自己在确认卢卡的行踪前是无法心安的。他将浴袍换下，穿上出行便装和雨衣雨靴，走下楼梯，拿上门边的长柄伞，打开大门。

    却发现莫德里奇就正在他家门前，坐在最高一级台阶上，左右晃动脑袋看雨。机车就停在台阶前。

    “卢卡，你……为什么不进来找我？”

     背对着的莫德里奇回头，看上去很意外拉基蒂奇会出现在此处。

    “诶，我不是发简讯给你报平安了吗？”他说得轻巧，仿佛在说“是你自己没看到的不该怪我吧。”

    “信号好像没了。”

     莫德里奇从湿漉漉的怀中抽出手机，“……呃，好像是的，刚才没注意到，一直在看雨，看看有没有变小。”

    “好像会一直下着。今晚先在我家住下吧，反正明天是周末。”

   

    浴室真是个场所。这里可以有恐怖片、谋杀片、情色片，也有莫德里奇正在脑内剪辑的单恋电影。先是水流沿着足部轮廓流向排水口的画面，再到被淋得柔软的发梢，然后切到男主手中带着水珠的沐浴露瓶子，最后是专注阅读的双眼和心脏所在位置的胸脯。

    他在做愚蠢的事：记下喜欢的人用的的沐浴露和洗发露的牌子与款式，计划要买相同的款式放在自己家中。当然，他不会用，只是相思时拿出来闻一闻。

    莫德里奇将瓶子放回架中，转身淋洗背部。他得意地想，他可是个使用过拉基蒂奇的沐浴露、洗发液、淋浴头、浴缸、浴帘的人，其他人有吗？等等，或许他的那些（或许存在的）一夜情人们有过同样经历，但他们共用过牙刷吗？不对，前任似乎也可以，但是他或他们有把感冒传染给拉基蒂奇吗？而且前任终归是过去完成时，他的心动才是正在进行的事。

    总之，莫德里奇觉得自己占据上风。而且，他从来不是有意的。不是故意感冒，不是故意用错牙刷，不是故意被暴雨撞到，不是故意在拉基蒂奇门前等候——他以为对面才是拉基蒂奇的家。

    ——是上天安排，是上天安排。

    “咚咚咚——”敲门声打断了二十六岁老人的粉红电影，“卢卡，我可以进去吗？我要洗下抹布。”拉基蒂奇正在打扫客房。

   “请进。”

   “吱呀”的开门声，伴随来者在白色浴帘上的投影，莫德里奇有些发怵。

   “伊万，我想到了……《惊魂记》。希区柯克的那个。”想法脱口而出。

   “那待会想参观我的地下室吗？”拉基蒂奇突然用手戳了戳浴帘，模仿影片里的名场面。

   “……你别吓我。”莫德里奇戳回去，然后接下对方的话，“接着，我在你的地下室里发现电锯和砍刀，顺带发现一个表面是温和的高中物理老师的连环杀手吗？”

   “别的也说不定噢。你知道，有些人喜欢把特别的性癖藏在阁楼或地下室。”

   “……哦。”

    拉基蒂奇发觉自己脑子突然短路地扯错话题了，他根本不该对莫德里奇讲这个。双手抓着抹布、往不同方向拧，他心虚地补了句：“我都不是，我真的只是一个普通人而已。”

    ——是的，你像普通人一样，拥有过去的恋人，也有当下的欲望，身边或许不会是同一个人，陷入爱情时迟钝，对单恋自己的人的表现也反应迟钝。

    莫德里奇去想自己过去几个月做的那些事：“多买的”水，“朋友送的”市里球赛的门票，“不小心多抢了一张”的限量唱片……还有事后拉基蒂奇总是淡淡的“谢谢”。好像对方从来都没有察觉到他的心意。

    拉基蒂奇见浴帘后的人迟迟不回答，疑惑地呼唤了几声名字后作罢。在离开浴室前，他说把湿了的衣服拿去洗了，过夜用的睡衣和内裤都放在客房里，泡了杯热茶，放在客房床头上，卢卡洗完澡时温度正好。

   “对了，内裤是新的，你放心用……我走了。”

 

    咳嗽声偶尔透过隔音不好的木门传来，还有踩在木地板上的踏步声，淋了雨后又感冒的莫德里奇大概是去厨房接了几次热水。

    想去隔壁问问对方还需要什么，但想到刚才在浴室门口对视时对方闪躲的眼神，拉基蒂奇选择放弃，拿出手机，看到信号似乎恢复了些，于是给隔墙的人传简讯。

    _“感觉好点了吗？”_

_“信号好了？没有。因为我觉得你问得认真（我觉得），所以我也不想用礼节性的回话答得敷衍。没有。难受啊。”_

    对方紧接着又传来了一条： _“但是你不用为我担心，我相信睡一觉就能好了。”_

    拉基蒂奇回了声“晚安”，但心想的是“你要是不像上次那样睡一觉后用错我的牙刷就算很好了”。

    他收拾了摊在桌上的学生作业，去浴室刷了牙后也即将就寝。在将手机调至睡眠勿扰模式前，又收到了一条简讯。

    仍旧来自卢卡。

    内容却和平时的不大一样。

_“我今天在他家住下了。天，我真的不是故意的，但这就是发生了，是上天的安排。但他好像还是什么都没感觉到，没感觉到我喜欢他。就这样，晚安吧，今天好累。_ _PS._ _我又感冒了！”_

    拉基蒂奇将简讯反复阅读了三遍，确定“他”无疑就是他自己。而这样的短信当然不可能传给单恋对象。所以，只有一个可能，就是传错了人。

    在被窝里等候十分钟后，拉基蒂奇下床，走向隔壁的客房。他轻轻扭动门把手，祈祷木门发出的声响不会将刚入睡没多久的人吵醒。床那边传来了动静，他抬眼一看，好在莫德里奇只是翻了个身。

    他的眉头是皱着的，呼吸听起来因为鼻塞而不太舒服，但嘴角又挂着笑意。

    拿起放在枕头旁的手机，拉基蒂奇尝试输入密码，先是莫德里奇的生日——他不记得自己怎么会知道的——错误；再是自恋的他的生日，还是错误。最后，他想起莫德里奇说过自己踢球时穿的号码是10号，然后尝试输入“101010”。

    解锁成功。

    他看了一眼莫德里奇，确认对方仍没有醒来，然后打开简讯程序。

    果真是因感冒糊涂而传错了简讯，刚才那条信息应该被传给第二位联系人，大概是好友吧。

    拉基蒂奇先是复制那条被错发的短信，然后把它从二人的对话界面中删除。再切换到莫德里奇与第二位联系人的对话界面，粘贴，将其发送给正确的收件人。

    他无意间瞟到上方一些莫德里奇与朋友的聊天记录，是发送时间是今晚较早时候。

_“我刚才去了那个同志包厢，问那里的人他最近有没有来。答案是，没有！”_

_“祝贺你，说不定是因为你！”_

_“也有可能是因为最近学校的事务太多了_ _:(_ _”_

    退出聊天界面。最后，他抓起床单一角，夸张得宛如电影里的罪犯，抹掉留在莫德里奇手机上的指纹，然后将手机放回原处。

    临走前，拉基蒂奇有些自恋地想，莫德里奇呀，你要感谢上帝，他给你安排的是一个会保护你的温柔与心动的人。

 

* * *

 

**3**

    即使拉基蒂奇每次都强调“交作业前，要记得检查有没有交对作业纸噢”，却总有学生犯错。他见过糟糕的法语课作业、“今日超市购物清单”、给隔壁班女生的拙劣情书的草稿，甚至还有和同桌关于物理难、但物理男老师很正点、以及何处很正点的整页讨论。

    这次的就有点过了——“严肃讨论：卢卡和伊万到底有没有可能？”。

   _“没可能。”_

_“我也觉得没可能。”_

_“为啥？！我觉得两个人很登对啊。昨天他们午饭还是一起吃的。”_

_“很登对能代表什么。他妈的你没看到卢卡做了那么多暗示但拉基蒂奇一直无动于衷呆若木鸡吗？希望拉基蒂奇赶紧离开，这样卢卡就是我的了。嘻嘻。”_

_“……事实是，莫德里奇也快要走了。”_

_“天。”_

_“呃，请不要这样说拉基蒂奇老师。我观察到了，他们两个一般很晚去食堂。而拉基蒂奇老师会把最后一盘菜留给莫德里奇老师，即使那是他喜欢吃的。”_

_“只是因为关系好吧。我觉得他对卢卡是真的没意思……”_

紧接着下一页是“卢卡为伊万做了什么 vs 伊万（让我写！那个大混蛋！）为卢卡做了什么”表格。拉基蒂奇心想现在的学生是多无聊，却又好奇地随意扫了几眼。看上去，莫德里奇为他做的事更多，而学生们更多的应援的也是给了莫德里奇。

_“_ _虽然我真的不想看他们在一起——因为二人的付出是不对等的你们没觉得吗——但是想到卢卡失落的样子，算了，我还是希望他们能在一起的。”_ 拉基蒂奇已经能认出这个字迹了，这位学生似乎非常喜欢莫德里奇，同时非常不喜欢他。

    无非就是因为觉得后者的付出太少。不，拉基蒂奇此刻多么想跑到学生面前澄清，他们看到的只是表面而已，只是留下的最后一盘菜或偷偷放进背包里的感冒药和纸巾。

    还有什么呢？悄悄整理对方的办公桌；预感会下雨的那天傍晚，多在办公室里留了两个小时，等待忙着写报告、代步工具只有机车的莫德里奇；聚会的后半段，偷偷把莫德里奇喝不下的酒换成了无酒精饮料。再多一点，带上自己的学生去看比赛和训练，好让他的学生能有正常的发挥（其实自己是想多看对方两眼）。

    好吧，真不算太多，和莫德里奇无微不至的关怀和示意比起来，自己的表现太少了。拉基蒂奇也承认，他有意在回避莫德里奇的付出。

    他当然是喜欢莫德里奇的，别问从哪时候开始或因何开始，反正便是喜欢。同时，他又对这次的动心保持了警戒。

    过去的一年，平庸的小镇，心思丝毫不在学习上却也又可爱的学生，这些只不过是他人生中的一些插曲。而与莫德里奇的相遇也只是一个没有未来的意外。莫德里奇在这个学期结束后就会离开，回他的都市；而自己也同样要离开，回到学校。未来呢，他也不确定要往哪走。如果有暧昧，那就让暧昧保持暧昧，就当它不过是两个同志在一个毫无希望的小镇里的一点临时解渴的慰藉，而不要让它生长，长到要必须断裂时才开始留下眼泪，才说早知当初。而莫德里奇完全不这么想。他想的是，有暧昧，那就赋予它更多的热情，让它自由地长。

    说到底，拉基蒂奇是害怕自己心碎，也害怕莫德里奇的眼泪。

 

    在想的人恰好路过，叫了一声拉基蒂奇的名字，见对方没有反应后又戳了戳肩膀。

    “伊万？”

    “嗨……”拉基蒂奇抽过手边的一张稿纸，盖在面前决不能让莫德里奇看到的那份讨论纸上，“抱歉，走神了。”

    “啊，没事。那个，你对八十年代风格的流行乐感兴趣吗？”

    “你是说New Order那种吗？我觉得有些太……”

    “不不不，是‘八十年代风格’，不是‘八十年代’，年代感没有那么强。女声的。”莫德里奇摸了摸运动夹克的口袋，拿出两张纸质票，“我的朋友寄给了我两张票。这个周六晚，在附近的一个小城里，开车大概要二十分钟，如果你感兴趣的话……”

    “可以。”

    “你没有作业要改吗？”

    “期末了倒是没什么作业。”但是别的要做的事不少。不过，如果莫德里奇想，那就由他去吧。也当是忙碌生活中的一个消遣。

 

    然而这次消遣还是出了状况。

    他们的计划是莫德里奇骑机车来找拉基蒂奇，然后开着拉基蒂奇的车去看演出。但平时故障极少的车在这时识趣地发动不起来。

    莫德里奇盯着拉基蒂奇紧锁的眉头，在把“要不就不去了”说出口前，听到对方提议一起坐他的二手机车去。

    “可能会迟到。”

    “现在修车也来不及了，都是要迟到的。只要你的车不散架就行。”朝莫德里奇的机车指了指，拉基蒂奇开玩笑地嘲笑，“我来开吧。我的技术还挺好的。”

   

    “我的技术还挺好的”——指的是“我开快车的技术挺好”而不是“我载人开快车的技术挺好”。作为乘客的莫德里奇在后座维持着尴尬的姿势，在车开过几个拐弯时感觉自己快要摔落。

    拉基蒂奇瞥了一眼后视镜，说：“受力分析让我通知你一声，你现在的姿势很不安全，而且不利于车的提速。”

    ——鬼扯。而且这个破车还提什么速。

    但莫德里奇还是问：“那我该怎样？……”

    “手……”拉基蒂奇的左手松开车把，拉住莫德里奇那五指紧攥车体边缘的手，“可以搭在我的腰上。”

    后面的人的脸刷地一下就红了。但另一只手在犹豫了几秒后，又很实诚地搭在了另一人的腰上。

  “头也可以搭在我的背上……”

  “真的？”

  “ 真的。”

    那莫德里奇就不客气了。他的头贴在拉基蒂奇温热的背上，隔着对方白色的T恤和自己金色的头发，隔着他出门前洗发后留下的椰香味、拉基蒂奇身上的淡古龙水味，还有，一点点烟味。

   他深吸一口气，然后呼气，舒服地说：“我喜欢你身上的烟味。”

   “这个吗，Lucky Strike的柠檬爆珠。”

   “好像是第一次在你身上闻到烟味。”

   “因为职业关系，所以我不常抽，只有周末偶尔会抽一些。”还有去酒吧时，拉基蒂奇当然没敢说。

    莫德里奇没有回答，只是懒懒地将头搭在对方背上，对着公路边的风景发呆。他想，要是再年轻几岁，或者再早几年，要是他能够在高中的年纪遇到拉基蒂奇就好了，特别是在这样一个小镇里。就这样，两个人开着一辆破旧的机车去看演出，在夏末背着背包去探险，躲在岩石后抽从长辈那里顺来的香烟，或着是脚伸到冰凉的溪水里，偷喝着装在塑料杯里的酒。那时候拉基蒂奇或许还没有古龙水味，只有一点汗水味与阳光的味道。

    二十四岁的拉基蒂奇呢，也是他喜欢的。但莫德里奇喜欢的青柠味青涩还是被抹掉了，被换上太多的顾虑。

    他有点不开心，将环住的腰圈得更紧。拉基蒂奇把这个举动理解为了莫德里奇示爱的信号，于是，他说：“卢卡，你真害羞。”

    ——害羞？才不是害羞，只是不希望你走。

 

    抵达livehouse时，演出已经过去了三分之一。好在主办方没有设下太多的时间限制，工作人员让二人入了场。

    讲述爱情故事的八十年代风格的合成器流行音乐永远都是甜的，即使在唱分手悲剧，也不过是掉进甜奶油里的眼泪。这类歌曲的甜度超乎了莫德里奇的想象，把他熏得有点难耐和走神。他环顾四周，发现其他年轻人都很投入，而被邀请来的拉基蒂奇也是听得认真。

    他又趁机仔细观察了拉基蒂奇，还是这么英俊，专注的眼神在场馆的灯光下又更加温柔。

_“It may be over but something you should know. You’ve got my love, boy.”_

    看到拉基蒂奇认真地跟着台上的歌手在唱，莫德里奇趁着对方无防备的间隙，抓住身高差的便利，亲吻了拉基蒂奇那残留着洗衣粉味的白色衣袖。

   “You’ve got my love, boy.” 他说。

 

* * *

 

**4**

   “老师老师。”

   “等等，”莫德里奇签完最后一本留言本，朝更衣室前呼唤他的那些男孩们望去，“什么事？”

   一脸坏笑的男孩们招揽他过去，莫德里奇无奈地跑上前。

   “这个，我们想看老师穿这个。”笑得最坏的男孩说。

   不是什么怪异的衣服或佩饰，只是这些学生们每日要穿的制服，白衬衫，黑领带，黑短裤。穿上倒也无妨，只是他本人的年龄和气质或许不太搭。

   “为什么要我穿这个……”

   “只是觉得老师真的很适合高中制服。哎呀老师，你就试一下吧，就当完成我们高中时期最后的一个心愿。我们以后都没法再见面了。”

    “好吧……”

    莫德里奇还是太善良了，抱着制服往更衣室里走。

    和学生时代一样，他的衬衫扣子扣到最上面那一颗。领带也是规矩地系好摆正，而不是随意挂在颈部两侧。等到换装完成，莫德里奇用手指梳了梳头发，看着镜子里的自己，不算太违和，但又觉得自己确实变老了。

    他叹了口气，走出更衣室寻找学生，却发现那群小鬼不知道什么时候溜走了。围着训练场走了一圈，再围着器材室走了一圈，还是没有看到调皮的学生们。意识到被恶作剧的莫德里奇深感无奈，笑着走回更衣室，决定卸下这身已经不再适合自己的制服。

    但他发现自己留在更衣室里的衣物被偷走了，只剩自己的背包。

    要他穿着这身高中制服回家吗？不可能的。莫德里奇有些生气地转身，在跑出更衣室的那一瞬撞上了正朝这边走来的人。

    “呃……”额头被撞得发疼。

     他捂着额头，抬眼一看，来人是拉基蒂奇。

     而且是也穿着高中制服的拉基蒂奇。

     “你？”

     “你？”

     他们异口同声。

     拉基蒂奇清嗓，然后先发言：“我的学生说让我换上制服后来训练场更衣室……说是有什么惊喜。”

    “惊喜就是待会回去，你会发现自己的衣服被他们偷走了。“

    “真的？”

    “……我就是这样。”他侧过身，让拉基蒂奇看仅剩一个背包的更衣室。

 

    百米冲刺回教室时已来不及，学生们早已把拉基蒂奇的私人衣物给拿走，而且人也没了踪影。

    “我们总不能穿着这一身去开会吧……”拉基蒂奇想起待会还有教师会议，也算是对他俩的送别会。

    “呃，要去我家换衣服吗。坐我的车三分钟就可以到。好在这群小鬼没背包拿走。”

 

    莫德里奇在临走前完成了心愿，找回了高中时期的他与高中时期的拉基蒂奇。

    他靠在拉基蒂奇背上，隔着白色的棉布，闻着阳光的味道，听拉基蒂奇说他接下来的计划，时不时懒洋洋地做出应答。

    “我毕业后……想要当老师。”

    “嗯。有想好哪个学校吗？要回到这里吗？”

    “这个嘛，就算了，我还是喜欢城市一些……所以，我想，去你那边。”

    “我那边？”

    “如果可以的话，想试一试你的学校。”

     要进他的学校可不大容易，但对优秀的拉基蒂奇来说应该也不算是大问题。莫德里奇点点头，说知道了。

    车开过了一个大叔酒馆。两分钟过去了，离莫德里奇家还剩一分钟。

    ——那就现在吧，那就现在吧。

    “伊万。”头离开拉基蒂奇的背部，莫德里奇直起腰，下巴隔着头盔抵在对方的肩膀上。

    “嗯？”拉基蒂奇隔着后视镜去看对方。

    “我不知道你是怎么想的，是在顾虑我们不会走太远吗，所以一直不给我回应。”

    “……”

    “我不想……不想就这样放弃你。不想因为害怕伤害所以就预先逃避。我可以有伤疤，可以挠结痂，可以眼泪和鼻涕胡乱地搅在一起，我宁愿很多年后说‘早知当初就不该在一起’，也不想后悔自己曾经让机会流走。”

    “……”

    “所以啊，我想，如果你也喜欢我的话……”

     突然有点害羞，他的额头又挪回了拉基蒂奇的背部。

     “在一起吧，伊万，我说，在一起吧。”

   

    搂着拉基蒂奇腰部的手将他腹部的抠得发疼。好在一分钟过去得很快，机车准时到达了莫德里奇的家门口。

    拉基蒂奇摘掉头盔，从车上下来，一手撑着车，一手急切地去摘莫德里奇的头盔。

    “当然。在一起吧。”他说。然后去吻挂在睫毛上的眼泪，再到被门牙咬出血珠的嘴唇。

 

**-fin-**


End file.
